Recently, various electronic devices such as a digital camera and a mobile phone have been increasingly equipped with a memory card socket structure for allowing a small-sized storage medium (hereinafter, simply referred to as a ‘memory card’) such as a Mini SD Memory Card (Registered Trademark) to be inserted thereinto or taken out therefrom.
As one type of such conventional memory card socket structures, there has been proposed one including a case with a substantially rectangular shelled shape (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2004-362892: Reference 1). The case is comprised of two substantially rectangular plate-shaped members, each having a substantially rectangular base and two sidewalls extending from a pair of opposite ends thereof approximately in perpendicular manners. The plate-shaped members are coupled in a manner of which their sidewalls are overlapped on each other, thereby forming the case.
The memory card socket structure disclosed in Reference 1 has an advantage of a high heat radiation effect in that the two members forming the structure are both made of metal plates.
In the memory card socket structure of Reference 1, however, since the members are coupled by being overlapped with their sidewalls, rattling of the case is likely to occur. Further, when the members with different sizes are coupled to each other, there may be gaps generated between connecting portions provided at the sidewalls of the members corresponding to each other, which in turn distort the rectangular shelled shape of the case. As a result, insertion of the memory card would become difficult, and contact failure or deformation of terminals would occur.